federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - October, 2408
This page chronicles posts #24361-24480 and spans the time of October 1st to October 31st of the year 2408. *FP - September, 2408 *FP - November, 2408 Earth Plots First Week Going out on her won date, MARLINA-BELLE REESE talks to MICHAEL RICHARDSON V, but gets more than she bargains for when he talks more about being in love with someone else – really seeing the man behind it all. ANDREW EASTSON and SAMANTHA MOYER chat about his life, Sam really finding that she likes him and wants him to be okay and happy. MARCUS WOLFE attempts to talk to CALEB SPARKS about the President and getting him to bring up some changes to the education initiative. ANDREW talks to ISABELLE RICHARDSON before they get into a fight since she is no longer interested in him, causing SAMANTHA to worry about him a bit more. CALEB talks to MOIRA DEVRIX about the things Marcus said, as well as convincing her to increase exploration. SAMANTHA seeks out ABBOTT THAY just to keep in touch and they talk about his bounty hunting days and knowing Andrew. Afterwards, SAMANTHA seeks out ANDREW at his apartment and is shocked by how little he has. In the morning, SAMANTHA is pleased ANDREW had a better sleep and offers to look for girls for him. Going out to see her sister, SAMANTHA continues her rounds and talks to MAXLY ELBRUNNE about their future, babies and boys. ANDREW goes to Second Helpings, having a conversation with AAPLE THEROUX about the place and the kind of food there. Second Week When ISABELLE RICHARDSON realizes she is pregnant because she forgot her injections, she talks to MASON SORNA who thinks that it is probably his since he doesn’t know about the other guy. MASON is feeling nauseated when he hears the news and takes the day off, revealing all to his sister ASTER SORNA who tries to comfort him by explaining it probably isn’t his. ISABELLE goes to the doctors and is horrified by the idea that it is Easton’s, while MASON is more than relieved. ABBOTT THAY is at his graduation ceremony for his undergraduate degree and talks to BEATRICE JAMES about their future and their wedding. ISABELLE tries to figure out what she is going do and talks to ANDREW EASTON again about retrying their relationship but he is more than confused as to why but agrees because he wants to have something with someone. Hoping to build on the things they have in common, ISABELLE takes ANDREW out to a baseball game so they can bond, but his sexual difficulties after make things more awkward. For Ocktoberfest, MARCUS WOLFE and ALAL SORNA get together to talk politics and to discuss their personally life things. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD sneaks up on his daughter DIANA GREENWOOD and sees her looking at boys which prompts them to have a chat about growing up and hormones! MARCUS is visited by LELEL JO’REK who discusses the First Lady’s offer to have her coming back to Romulus and some of their plans to combat it. ANDREW goes into work and tells SAMANTHA MOYER about what happened and she is suspicious about the idea of Isabelle suddenly being really nice. Third Week Out to try new things, MARCUS WOLFE runs into AAPLE THEROUX who is working there and the two are able to talk about the restaurant and politics. MARCUS is refuelled and goes to talk to MOIRA DEVIX in hopes of working more things out of the education bill. ISABELLE RICHARDSON and ANDREW EASTON get together for another date out until things hit the fan and Andrew finds out part of her interest is the idea she is pregnant. He is furious and leaves feeling lied to and used. SAMANTHA MOYER is called to see ANDREW in the drunk tank and is shocked to find out that he is going to be having a baby. ISABELLE has a lunch with her mother, talking to MIRANDA RICHARDSON about her future and wanting to have some dates. ISABELLE talks to her brother MICHAEL RICHARDSON V in hopes of getting into some kind of relationship that means something. MICHAEL is excited when he visits with AAPLE now her sentence is over and brings her to Seychelles to discuss the reality of their future together. ANDREW shows up to ISABELLE’s place and finally decides to give it a chance, wanting to b there for his daughter. ISABELLE brings ANDREW out to get a suit and is shocked at just how well he is able to clean up. Now out, AAPLE goes on a tour of Egypt with COELYIR TAPTIKLIS and just to see how things were back then. MIRANDA goes to ISABELLE’s apartment to meet ANDREW and is shocked by the news of them not only getting married but Isabelle being pregnant. MIRANDA and ISABELLE talk about the baby and how she will be supported through this whole thing to keep her daughter safe. LALI GREENWOOD and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD have some intimate moments together, talking about their family and hoping to get closer than ever. ISABELLE then seeks out MICHAEL who is shocked and mean about the idea of her having a baby with Grimey. Fourth Week For a luncheon meeting, ARTHUR GREENWOOD meets up with LALI GREENWOOD to talk about his relationship with Aster, getting some advice on how to be romantic. When ANDREW EASTON goes back to work, he breaks the news to SAMANTHA MOYER that he has made things up with Isabelle and is moving into her penthouse apartment. ANDREW and ISABELLE RICHARDSON then go to the doctor’s together, finding out that she is going to have a baby girl. MICHAL RICHARDSON V comes home in a snit when he reveals to AAPLE THEROUX the issues with his sister before convincing her to put Andrew to the test. ARTHUR takes some of Lali’s advice and talks to ASTER SORNA amd surprises her with a trip to DisneyUniverse. BEATRICE JAMES is out waiting for ABBOTT THAY when ANDREW sits beside her on the bench. As they talk she realizes he could be anyone and he is shocked she is engaged to the infamous Thay. AAPLE goes out to find ANDREW in the bar and starts to hit on him, but he is super drunk and just makes a scene. ANDREW goes home to ISABELLE and she puts it together that he brother put his girlfriend up to this. ANDREW is at the residence when MARLINA-BELLE REESE approaches him, making him rethink his relationship with Isabelle. ANDREW leaves a letter behind for SAMANTHA and for ISABELLE before he leaves Earth and heads back to Bringold. Cardassia Plots First Week Hoping to increase their technology, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) talks to SISI VENIK and has her intern with MIKK DOTAN in order to really get things moving. Second Week When CORAT DAMAR gets word about a Romulan attack on Empok Nor, he calls on ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) to get things in motion and discusses how to defuse the self replicating mines. CORAT then contacts AARIX DAMAR on the front lines and orders him to gun it for Romulan space to make sure that they can start doing more things on the offensive. SISI VENIK is called to headquarters so she gets DURAS VENIK to drive her there when ONEL (ERON) brings her to MIKK DOTAN for them to work on their project faster. Third Week When SISI VENIK and MIKK DOTAN are working on their experiments, he has an ‘aha’ moment and realizes they need to totally start their system over and to buy more time, they go back into the pass to 2379. Bajor Plots First Week Going to Peldar Joy, SHABREN DEKA and DAX WOLFE talk about how she is really related to her Great-something Aunt and she is the same person as Rahne. MICHAL JESYN talks to MYLEE PIPER and NADIYAH PIPER about his career plans and she tells him that if he goes by January, they could go with him for a year or so. DEKA is confused about the things Dax has told her, so she talks to KARYN WOLFE about the rokai and her sons connection to the Prophets. Getting together on a date, MATILDA WEISS and LANDON SPARKS chat as tension snaps and they are intimate for the first time. Third Week Going out together for the day, NOAH FUKUSHIMA and SHABREN DEKA talk about their interest, their jobs and museums. Back in the Federation, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA talks to MARIEL OKEA about her getting the new memories of the next symbiont as well as them moving into a one bedroom place together. RAHNE WOLFE wants to talk to her father so she calls MARCUS WOLFE later at night to talk about him coming to Bajor in a week. Fourth Week Getting together with KARYN WOLFE, RAHNE WOLFE talks to her about her plans for the holidays, as well as them bonding over making some ‘welcome home’ signs for their dad who is arriving to Bajor. MARCUS WOLFE gets to Bajor and is surprised by everyone. He has a chance to see RAHNE and she explains she wants to be a scientist for Halloween and how he should be an old timey pilot. MARCUS and ALAL SORNA talk over subspace Sorna explains he is leaving for Trill in hopes of winning the progressive bid against Grier. Cardassian Time Plot 2379 Third Week Arriving in Feb 2379, SISI is out shopping to get some supplies when she runs into the past version of her father DURAS VENIK who flirts with her, not realizing who she is –and shows Sisi a much different side of himself. Fourth Week Back at their lab location, fSISI VENIK talks to fMIKK DOTAN about priorities while they are there, saying she needs a comfortable bed and wants to have good food that isn’t replicated. fSISI goes out to get some supplies and runs into DURAS VENIK, the past version of her father, before he gets really flirty with her and she realizes she has made him miss a critical moment – meeting her mother KOHSII DARIN. Romulan Plots First Week Getting together with RHIA S’TOKKR, N’ALEV JEVRIANI talks to her about stepping up their plans on the Cardassians and how she should reach out to all the wayward Romulans. RHIA puts in a communication to LELEL JO’REK in hopes of getting back to the planet and use it to get more pull with her father who is in charge of the rebellion. USS Fenrir Plots Fourth Week When JANA KORVIN gets word that a Cardassian ship is passing through Federation territory without permission, they go in chase, bringing J’PEL, RHENORA TROVIN-KHAN and SUROK out with him on the bridge. They are unable to contact the ship or make them stop, but do come across an interesting planet. ZHEN’TALLAH goes on the surface for samples and runs into NPC character Thaan ‘Hovak who is a young teen male that has been case out of his family home. She realizes they are Andorians from centuries previous colonization efforts. SUROK and JANA discuss the prime directive and if they should interfere with this planet since they were Andorians but preferred to live in a non-warp civilization. TALLAH talks to HOVAK a little more about his people and why he is out there alone, but he is only really concerned with being sent back or losing her as a prospective mate. SUROK is told that he is permitted to see an elder and help them get the ship running their ancestors originally came on and he was told about the Andorians and their practices – sending youth off out of their nests early on and it creating a better chance of reproduction. TALLAH and SUROK later theorize on how this could be possible with this band of Andorians and not with the main planet. Flashback Plots First Week 1581 Hoping to get more information SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) talks to EMBLEY ‘TAL’TOKKA’ WEBLE’ (DAX WOLFE) about the Firecaves and he agrees to pilot her out there. When they go, FALA sees things she didn’t expect, even TOKKA getting the creeps and seeing images in the caves. Finally, the Kostamojin offers to talk to her if they leave. FALA and KOSTAMOJIN speak, as she realizes it wants off the planet 1582 When FALA (RAHNE) continues her investigation on Pah-Wraiths, she finds old info her father had and seeks out an old Monk to get a box of things to look into and try. Second Week Finding out their project has a go date, EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) and SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) go out for a drive to celebrate, talking about their future. Third Week Excited about the future and making their trip to the moon, SHABREN FALA (RAHNE WOLFE) and EMBLEY ‘TAHL’TOKKA’ WEBLE (DAX WOLFE) discuss the idea of going on a vacation to an island before they leave. #10 October, 2408 2408 #10 2408 #10